Baby Blue Eyes
by hana megpoid
Summary: [AU] I'm quite, you know. You make a first impression and I found I'm scared to know you're always on my mind. / Psycho!Aomine / Plot-twist(s), OOC, Freakin' slow updates. / AoKi.
1. Let's meet again next time

*Kise Ryouta's POV*

[07.24 PM]

"Kerja bagus, Kise!" Seorang pria tambun dengan kaus putih dan celana jeans kebesaran menepuk kepala Kise pelan.

"Ya, ya. Dan berhentilah menyentuh kepalaku sebelum aku menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku." Kise membalasnya dengan nada bercanda sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan pria itu darinya.

Pria itu tertawa lalu melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Kise kemudian menyempatkan dirinya untuk memberi lambaian singkat pada Kise sebelum ikut bergabung lagi dengan para kru. Kise melihat para kru pemotretan mulai sibuk membereskan kembali semua peralatan yang berserakan dilantai dengan teratur dan terencana.

Teratur dan terencana.

Kise menghela nafas. Ia tidak suka dengan kehidupannya yang terasa sangat datar dan biasa. Ia dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya hanya dengan sedikit usaha.

Tidak ada hal yang dapat menulut 'api' di dalam dirinya.

Sampai ia mengenal apa itu basket.

Saat ia pertama kali mengenal olahraga itu, ia pikir ia sudah menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini dicari-carinya. Namun ternyata hal itu tidak bertahan begitu lama. Kini ia sudah mulai meninggalkan apa yang dulu disebutnya sebagai obsesi dan menjadikan pekerjaannya ini sebagai – bisa dikatakan – tempat pelarian.

Suhu malam itu terasa lumayan dingin bagi Kise yang hanya mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berlengan panjang ditutupi sweater putih tipis dengan lengan pendek. Celana jeans longgarnya juga ternyata tidak dapat membantunya untuk menghangatkan tubuh dicuaca yang tidak biasa ini.

'_Mungkin secangkir kopi bisa membantu,' _batinnya.

[07:50 PM]

Aroma _black coffee_ memenuhi paru-paru Kise yang kini sedang duduk sendirian disebuah bangku taman. Biasanya dia tidak suka minum kopi dengan wadah plastik, kertas atau sejenisnya. _'Rasanya mengerikan.'_ Begitu jawabnya ketika ditanya mengapa. Namun tampaknya saat ini ia harus puas hanya dengan secangkir _black coffee_ didalam gelas plastik digenggaman tangannya.

Bangku taman itu mungkin tempat terbaik bagi Kise saat ini. Dari situ dia bisa melihat dengan jelas tempat – yang dulunya adalah – tempat kesukaannya.

Kise terus memandangi tempat itu dan mengingat kembali hal-hal bodoh dan luar biasa apa saja yang dulu pernah dilakukannya dengan teman satu timnya dulu.

Poin pertamanya, _shoot_ pertamanya, _pass_ pertamanya, _dunk_ pertamanya, _drive_ pertamanya, saat ia menang dan kalah untuk pertama kalinya dan masih banyak lagi. Dulu saat ia masih seorang murid SMA ia dapat dengan mudah ditempatkan di _first string _Kaijou dan mendapat gelar 'MVP' hanya dengan sedikit usaha.

Yah, semua hal tentang masa lalu memang terdengar sangat menyenangkan sekarang.

Daerah sekitar taman dan lapangan basket yang sejak tadi dipelototi Kise kini mulai sepi. Pemain-pemain _night street-basketball _mulai menenteng _backpack _mereka masing-masing lalu meninggalkan lapangan itu hingga kosong. Orang-orang yang tadi memenuhi bangku-bangku taman satu-persatu mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

Pukul setengah sembilan malam dan hanya ada dia saja disitu, sendirian.

[08:30 PM]

Entah hal apa yang merasukinya, perlahan Kise mulai menggerakkan kedua kakinya kearah lapangan kosong itu.

Dengan beberapa langkah cepat, ia kini sudah berada ditengah-tengah lapangan itu. Dan untuk beberapa saat, ia hanya terdiam memejamkan matanya dan menghiraukan suhu udara malam yang cukup dingin untuk dapat membuatnya sakit.

Ia dapat merasakan kembali 'sensasi' yang dulu pernah menyulut 'api' didalam dirinya. Sensasi yang terasa sangat menyenangkan. Sensasi yang didapatnya saat sukses membuat bola bundar itu masuk melewati _hoop_.

Ia masih menyukainya, – bahkan mungkin sama seperti dulu, ia mencintai olahraga itu – olahraga yang dulu disebutnya sebagai obsesi.

Bayangan-bayangan akan masa lalunya kini mulai muncul bergantian seperti sebuah adegan dalam film dengan durasi tanpa batas. Saat Kise sibuk dengan 'masa lalu'-nya, tanpa sepengetahuannya sebuah benda bundar yang cukup besar mengarah tepat ke kepala bagian belakangnya. Dan tanpa bisa dielakkan, benda itu mengenai kepala Kise yang ditutupi rambut berwarna pirang terangnya. Lalu disusul dengan teriakan seseorang,

"Gomen! Hei yang disana! Aku tidak sengaja!"

Rambut laki-laki itu tertimpa sinar lampu dari sekitar lapangan, menampakkan jelas warna biru tua yang pekat. Setengah bagian wajahnya – dari leher sampai bibir – ditutupi syal berwarna merah. Jaket kulit berwarna hitamnya dibiarkan terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan _polo shirt _putihnya.

Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Kise sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan kalimat permintaan maaf. "Hei kau! Bisa berikan bolanya?" Kali ini ia dia meminta pada Kise yang kesakitan karena baru saja terkena lemparan bola laki-laki tak jelas itu.

Kesal, Kise membungkuk sedikit untuk mengambil bola itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengembalikannya pada si laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu.

Ia malah dengan mudah memasukkan bola itu melewati _hoop _dengan _shoot_ ringannya hanya dalam durasi kedipan mata karena _handrelease_-nya yang cepat itu. Ia tidak tahu sampai mana level pria berambut biru gelap itu, tapi ia tidak mau melepaskan orang yang sudah membuatnya merasa terganggu.

"One-on-one." Begitu akhirnya kalimat tantangan itu keluar dari mulut Kise.

[09:11 PM]

Kalau seandainya saja ada wasit yang menghitung skor yang mereka peroleh masing-masing dari pertandingan tidak resmi mereka barusan, Kise pasti akan merasa sangat malu begitu mengetahuinya.

Tapi rasa malu itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa kesalnya.

Ada banyak alasan yang membuatnya kesal. Yang paling utama, si laki-laki tak jelas itu tetap memakai syal merah dan jaket kulitnya selama mereka dan dia tetap bisa menang dengan mudah.

"Bisa beritahu siapa namamu?" Kise penasaran. Ia ingin tahu identitas dari sesorang yang mampu mengalahkannya dengan mudah dalam one-on-one.

Membiarkan beberapa detik lewat dengan keheningan hanya untuk mendapat jawaban dari laki-laki itu ternyata sia-sia. Dia hanya diam sebagai jawaban.

"_Tch._" Kise mendelik, merasa tidak suka karena dia baru saja diacuhkan.

"Kuakui, kau hebat. Apa kau pemain basket juga?" Kise mengucapkan kalimat tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekati laki-laki bersyal merah itu. Dan untuk pertanyaan keduanya, Kise juga mendapatkan jawaban yang sama dengan yang pertama.

"Tapi kau agak sedikit sombong, huh?" Kise berceloteh lagi, dan kini ia sudah berada tepat didepan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang sejak tadi hanya diam tanpa alasan.

Ia menatap lurus ke Kise dengan pandangan kosong yang aneh. Dia tidak kelihatan seperti melamun, tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Entahlah, Kise tidak menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan 'jenis' pandangan laki-laki itu saat ini.

Terlebih lagi, dia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat 'dingin' dan 'sepi' di kedua bola mata biru gelapnya itu. Mebuatnya merasa ngeri untuk sesaat.

Tapi Kise menghiraukan perasaan-perasaan aneh itu dan tetap berusaha untuk menyukseskan tujuan pertamanya, mencari tahu identitas laki-laki itu.

"Hei, ayolah. Kau tahu? Aku selalu memakai embel-emebel '-cchi' untuk memanggil nama seseorang yang kuakui." Kise memberitahu kebiasaan bodohnya itu yang jelas sama sekali tidak membantu. Dan tentu saja, laki-laki itu tetap bungkam.

"Aah… Kau menyebalkan… Dan lagi, apa syal ini tidak mengganggu?" Kise menyentuh syal merah laki-laki itu yang dari sejak awal permainan terus melingkar dilehernya.

Entah kenapa, mata laki-laki itu langsung melebar lalu kembali lagi ke ukuran normalnya hanya dalam hitungan detik. Dan tampaknya, Kise tidak cukup teliti untuk menyadari reaksi aneh laki-laki itu.

Ia malah dengan santainya menarik ujung syal yang menggantung tepat didepan dada laki-laki itu kebawah. Sehingga syal yang tadinya menutupi setengah bagian wajah laki-laki itu kini mulai memperlihatkan keseluruhan bentuk wajah pria dengan sepasang mata biru gelap itu.

"Ah. Ara ara, kau cukup tampan walau tidak sampai sepertiku."

Nampaknya laki-laki itu menganggap kalimat gurauan Kise barusan sebagai pujian. Karena tiba-tiba, laki-laki itu tersenyum ke arah Kise.

Kelopak mata dan kantung matanya menyatu membentuk garis lengkung menyerupai bulan sabit, mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka menampakkan barisan gigi atasnya yang rapi. Ia tersenyum tenang tanpa suara.

Kise merasa lega karena seluruh firasat-firasat anehnya tentang laki-laki ini yang sempat muncul, kini hilang. Karena ia baru saja mendapat salam perkenalan yang hangat.

"Jadi, namamu?" Kise mengulangi pertanyaan pertamanya

Laki laki itu lalu menggerakkan bibirnya dan mengejakan beberapa kata,

"A-o-mi-ne. Da-i-ki."

Diakhir ejaannya, laki-laki itu mengulas senyum yang sama lagi. Yang akhirnya memunculkan satu pertanyaan dikepala Kise, kenapa laki-laki itu mengeja namanya?

Kise tidak sebodoh itu sampai bias melepaskan nama orang yang baru saja dikenalnya dan bahkan orang itu adalah salah satu orang yang diakuinya.

"Ah, baiklah Aominecchi! _Boku wa, Kise Ryouta. Yoroshiku onegaisimasu!"_

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kise berusaha untuk pura-pura tidak mempedulikan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang muncul dikepalanya sehabis mendengar laki-laki itu mengeja namanya.

Ia tidak boleh berpikiran buruk terhadap seseorang yang baru dikenalnya, kan?

*Aomine Daiki's POV*

[10.28 PM]

_Ki… se._

_Ryou… ta._

_Kise._

_Ryouta._

_Kise Ryouta._

_Ryouta Kise._

_Kise._

_Shindai._

*Author's POV*

[10.30 PM]

"Hahh, sudah jam segini?" Kise memasang tampang tidak percaya saat ia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Jalanan Tokyo yang biasanya dipadati para pejalan kaki sudah terlihat sangat sepi saat itu. Hanya ada beberapa pegawai kantoran yang baru saja pulang sehabis sibuk bekerja seharian. Toko-toko 24 jam yang sepi pengunjung. Pedagang-pedagang jalanan yang mulai menutup _slide-door_ toko mereka. Lampu warna-warni yang menggantung dimana-mana bekas festival musim panas beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang yang tanpa alasan jelas sedang berdiri mematung didepan salah satu _minimarket_ yang masih buka.

Untuk beberapa saat Kise hanya diam sambil memandangi jalanan Tokyo dan setiap sudut dari kota tersebut yang mampu dilihatnya dari sepasang mata berwarna madu miliknya.

Terkadang ia penasaran mengenai persepsi orang-orang. Bagaimana cara orang-orang melihat dunia? Apa anggapan mereka tentang dunia? Apa yang bisa mereka lihat tapi dia tidak? Jangan tanya dia. Dia juga hanya korban yang penasaran dari hal misterius itu.

"Kopi?" Suara berat yang terdengar tiba-tiba dari belakang Kise langsung membuyarkan analisis pria pirang itu tentang hal-hal mengenai persepsi tadi.

"Eh, Aominecchi?" Kise melihat kearah Aomine yang berada dibelakangnya dengan pandangan heran. Ia pikir Aomine sudah pulang saat mereka pisah jalan di stasiun kereta api tadi. Kise harus menaiki kereta lagi sementara Aomine bilang dia cukup berjalan kaki saja. Tapi karena dia sedang bosan, jadi akhirnya Kise memilih untuk melihat-lihat Tokyo sebentar.

"Tidak mau?" Aomine menyodorkan sekaleng kopi dingin kearah Kise. Kise yang masih heran akhirnya mengambil kaleng kopi itu dari tangan Aomine lalu mengucapkan terimakasih.

"_Nee_ Aominecchi, kenapa belum pulang?" Kise bertanya pada Aomine sambil membuka penutup kaleng kopinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." Aomine membalas Kise datar sambil bergerak makin jauh ke belakang Kise. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding bata _minimarket_ dibelakang mereka. Syal merah Aomine sudah melingkar lagi dilehernya, menutupi setengah bagian wajah pria berkulit coklat itu.

"Yaa, aku baru saja mau pulang." Kise berkata seadanya pada Aomine karena dia tidak suka dengan kopi pemberian Aomine barusan. Itu kopi dingin dan dia tidak suka. Jadi lebih baik segera pergi ke stasiun, mencari tempat sampah, lalu membuangnya. Daripada harus melihat orang yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya itu merasa kesal dengan tingkahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak suka kopinya aku bisa belikan yang baru."

"Eh?" Kise baru saja berniat untuk melangkah pergi sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Aomine. Tapi tiba-tiba, Aomine seperti bisa menebak pikirannya, menawarkan diri untuk membelikan sekaleng kopi lagi untuk Kise.

"Aa… Ah… Ahahahaha! Aominecchi? Kau tahu? Aku ini suka segala jenis kopi. Mulai dari yang dingin, panas, pahit, manis dan banyak lagi. Jadi tidak mungkin aku tidak suka yang ini." Kise mengangkat kaleng kopi dingin yang ia '_sukai' _itu. Sambil berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kepanikannya kalau-kalau ia sudah membuat Aomine kesal.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula itu hanya dari _vending machine_. Kau mau yang bagaimana?" Aomine kelihatan tidak mempedulikan pernyataan Kise barusan dan malah mulai merogoh kantung jaketnya seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"_Matte yo! _Kan sudah kubilang aku juga suka yang ini." Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berkata pada Aomine dengan nada yang agak membentak.

Kise merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya barusan, tapi ia juga tidak suka dengan sikap Aomine saat ini. Padahal dia tahu kalau Aomine bermaksud baik. Tapi tetap saja, yang namanya memaksakan kehendak itu terasa menganggu. Kise sendiri juga sedang memaksakan kehendaknya sekarang. Mungkin karena itu juga Aomine tidak mau mengalah padanya.

"Saat manusia berbohong…," Aomine mulai berbicara dengan nada sangat pelan setelah beberapa saat terdiam "…mata mereka berkedip lebih cepat, mereka jadi suka berteriak karena emosi yang tiba-tiba muncul, kelenjar ludah memproduksi air liur lebih dari biasanya sehingga mereka jadi lebih sering menelan ludah, ditambah dengan gestur tubuh yang tidak perlu…" Aomine menatap Kise dengan pandangan datar seolah-olah bertanya apa ada dari pernyataannya yang salah.

Kise yang mendapat tuduhan seperti itu hanya bisa mendecak singkat lalu tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu-menahu soal itu. Tapi, yah, soal aku berbohong itu mungkin benar. _Gomen ne, _Aominecchi?" Kise meminta maaf dengan tampang yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan merasa bersalah.

Aomine hanya mengangguk singkat pada Kise lalu mulai mengeluarkan kepingan-kepingan receh dari dompetnya lalu memasukkan beberapa ke _vending machine_. Kise berjalan mendekati Aomine yang berdiri didepan _vending machine_ itu lalu menekan tombol untuk pilihan minuman isotonik sebelum Aomine sempat bertanya dia ingin yang mana.

"Isotonik?" Aomine tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu pada Kise seolah menyiratkan keheranannya soal pilihan Kise barusan.

"Tidak boleh?" Kise balas bertanya pada Aomine, lalu berjalan mendekati tempat sampah didekat _vending_ _machine_ berwarna keabu-abuan itu.

"Aku masih harus naik kereta lagi setelah ini dan kalau aku pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga didalam sana, mungkin aku akan dibawa sampai ke Sapporo…" Kise memasukkan kaleng kopi dingin pemberian Aomine tadi kedalam tempat sampah sambil mencoba mencairkan susana dengan gurauannya. Sedari tadi suasana terasa begitu canggung sejak Aomine mengatakan 'tuduhan-tuduhan'-nya pada Kise. Faktanya dia memang berbohong pada Aomine.

"Tidak masalah… Manusia pasti pernah berbohong satu atau dua kali…"

Refleks, Kise membalikkan badannya ke arah Aomine setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan laki-laki berambut biru tua itu barusan. Saat ini, bagi Kise, Aomine terlihat seperti orang-orang yang punya semacam kekuatan _supernatural_ untuk membaca pikiran lawan bicaranya. Kise terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia menyadari kalau tampangnya pasti kelihatan sangat bodoh jika wajah terkejutnya itu tetap ia pertahankan.

"Aominecchi, kau dulu kuliah jurusan psikologi, ya?" Kise bertanya asal pada Aomine. Tapi pertanyaan asal itu jelas terasa lebih rasional dibandingkan dengan pertanyaan soal kekuatan _supernatural_ yang jelas-jelas mustahil.

"Tahu darimana?" Aomine menatap Kise dengan ukuran bola mata yang – sedikit – agak diperbesar dari biasanya. Menandakan kalau ia terkejut. Tapi tetap saja, ekspresi pria itu tetap terasa begitu dingin meskipun sedang terkejut.

"Eehh? Jadi benar?" Giliran laki-laki berambut pirang itu sekarang yang merasa terkejut karena tebakan asal-asalannya benar.

Aomine mengangguk singkat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya matanya dari Kise kearah jalanan kota Tokyo yang saat itu sudah sepi akan kendaraan.

"Aku kira kau mantan pemain basket. Jadi apa pekerjaanmu, Aominecchi?" Kise bertanya dengan nada kagum. Tidak menyangka kalau laki-laki yang jago bermain basket itu ternyata juga adalah seorang yang punya pengalaman di bidang psikologi. Wajar saja kalau dia tidak kesulitan untuk membaca – menerka, tepatnya – pikiran lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak ada…" Aomine menutup matanya sambil membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke syal merah miliknya.

"E.. eh? Benarkah?" Dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya, Kise bertanya lagi pada Aomine unttuk memastikan apakah hal yang aneh itu benar. Kise merasa heran. Menurutnya, Aomine punya kemampuan yang cukup untuk jadi seseorang yang berhasil dibidang psikolog. Lalu kenapa dia tidak bekerja dan malah jadi seorang pengangguran seperti ini? Aneh.

"Dulu…"

"Apa?" Kise memusatkan perhatiannya lagi pada Aomine karena ia merasa Aomine baru saja mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia melewatkannya.

"_Nandemonai, ja."_ Aomine menggerakkan badannya yang sedari tadi ia sandarkan di dinding bata _minimarket _bercat putih dibelakang mereka. Lalu mulai menggerakkan kakinya berjalan menjauhi Kise yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Kedua mata berwarna madu Kise masih terus menatap tubuh tinggi laki-laki dengan jaket berkulit hitam yang mulai berjalan menjauh itu. Aomine mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan membuat gestur yang seolah ingin mengatakan '_sampai jumpa'_.

Kise tersenyum tipis lalu membalas lambaian Aomine dengan teriakan bernada khas miliknya, "_Nee_, _sayounara _Aominecchi!" Setelah laki-laki dengan jaket kulit hitam itu hilang dari jangkauan penglihatan Kise, ia mulai berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan Aomine.

Tapi sejujurnya, Kise ragu kalau mereka akan punya kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi.

*Aomine Daiki's POV*

[2 years ago – 08:45 PM]

"Daiki…"

_Suaranya yang terdengar lemah saat itu masih bisa kuingat sampai sekarang._

"A... Akashi? Aka... Akashi! Akashi! Jangan bicara lagi!"

_Saat itu aku merasa sangat lega kalau ternyata dia masih sadar._

"Daiki, dengar…"

_Meski dengan keadaan seperti itu, dia terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting._

"Akashi, simpan tenagamu untuk nanti! Aku akan mendengar semuanya setelah ini selesai."

_Aku sudah melarangnya saat itu._

"Daiki..."

_Namun dia tetap tidak berhenti memanggilku._

"Akashi, kumohon? Kalau sekarang masih sempat! Jadi bertahanlah seben-"

_Aku benar-benar sudah melarangnya. Bahkan sampai mengatakan kalimat permohonan._

"Tidak ada yang perlu dipertahankan…"

_Kalimat itu. Kalimat aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kalimat yang tidak pernah kubayangkan akan keluar dari mulut seseorang sepertinya, juga masih bisa kuingat._

"Ha.. hah?"

_Meski saat itu aku merasa heran, entah kenapa kakiku tidak bisa berhenti berlari._

"Semua tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak ada didunia ini."

_Tiap detik dari kejadian malam itu masih bisa kuingat sampai sekarang. _

_Detik saat aku jatuh terduduk ditanah._

_Detik saat aku membiarkan benda merah itu terus mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya._

_Dan detik saat aku memberinya sedikit bantuan agar dia tidak perlu menderita lebih lama lagi didunia ini._

[Present – 12:11 PM]

Kise Ryouta.

Aku tidak tahu banyak soal dirinya. Tapi ada beberapa fakta yang membuatku harus membereskan urusanku dengan laki-laki berambut pirang terang itu.

Dia melihat keseluruhan wajah asli milikku dan dia juga berbicara dengan diriku yang tidak menggunakan alat _syntizher _untuk mengubah suara.

Aku mengikutinya sejak dari stasiun dan berniat untuk menyelesaikan semuanya saat itu juga.

Ada banyak kesempatan, sebenarnya. Pria itu benar-benar orang yang ceroboh. Sampai membuatku ingin mengulur waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk membereskannya. Melihatnya menderita mungkin jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada harus langsung menyelesaikan ini hanya dengan sekali kedipan mata.

Tapi kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku saat ia memilih topik tentang hal yang dulunya adalah bidang keahlianku. Matanya yang mirip dengan warna madu itu tidak bisa dihindari. Ada kilatan yang menggambarkan kesan berbeda dikedua mata milik pria itu. Ditambah dengan bulu mata panjang miliknya yang membuat sepasang mata berwarna kuning keemasan itu semakin sulit untuk dihindari.

Kalau seperti itu tidak ada cara lain selain menghancurkannya, kan?


	2. Coincidence?

*Kise Ryouta's POV*

[06:45 AM]

Seluruh badanku terasa sakit luar biasa pagi ini. Terutama dibagian leher dan punggung.

Mungkin itu akibat dari perjalanan pulang dari Tokyo semalam. Sepanjang perjalanan, didalam kereta, aku terpaksa tidur dengan posisi yang bahkan tidak akan bisa membantumu untuk membuat matamu terpejam sekalipun. Tapi mau tak mau aku mengusahakan agar aku bias tidur untuk beberapa menit saja agar bisa bangun sepagi mungkin.

Bicara soal Tokyo otakku langsung secara otomatis langsung me-_rewind_ kembali semua kejadian semalam.

Aomine Daiki. Basket. _Coffee. _Psikolog. Ah, bukan. Dia pengangguran.

Sebenarnya berteman dengan seseorang seperti Aominecchi tidaklah buruk. Mengetahui fakta kalau dia punya _skill _dalam bermain basket saja sudah membuatku tertarik. Ditambah saat Aomine berbicara layaknya seorang intel dengan pangkat yang akan ditakuti rekan-rekannya. Itu kalau dia memang seorang intel. Bukan seseorang yang _jobless_ seperti itu.

Aku ingin sekali mengatakan _'itu bukan urusanku'_ atau _'aku punya hidup yang harus kuurus'_ dan pernyataan-pernyataan lain yang menandakan kalau aku tidak peduli pada Aomiecchi. Itu juga kalau aku sanggup berbohong. Tapi kenyataannya tidak.

Melihat Aominecchi yang seperti itu entah kenapa aku jadi merasa sedikit bersyukur saat seorang pencari bakat menawariku pekerjaan untuk menjadi model saat aku masih SMP dulu dan aku mengatakan _'ya'_ meski sedikit enggan.

Yah, kesempatan kan tidak selalu datang dua kali. Dan, menurutku, mungkin Aominecchi sudah melewatkan kesempatan terbaik yang pernah ia dapat.

[08:29 AM]

*Author's POV*

"Ohayou, Ki-chan!"

Seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna merah muda yang digulung kebelakang menghampiri Kise dengan sedikit berlari kecil lalu menepuk pundak pria tinggi itu.

Kise yang sudah menekan tombol lift gedung kantornya dan hendak masuk kedalam langsung berhenti karena mendapat sapaan tiba-tiba. Pintu lift yang sudah terbuka itu langsung menutup lagi dan dengan cepat menuju ke lantai 7 dengan tidak ada seorangpun didalamnya.

"Ah, Momocchi. Ohayou."

"Bagaimana Tokyo?" Wanita dengan pakaian modis – seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang _designer_ – itu berjalan semakin mendekat ke Kise lalu tersenyum kecil kearah pria pirang itu.

"Bagaimana? Hn, biasa saja." Kise mengangkat bahunya sambil memasang wajah datar lalu melanjutkan, "Lalu ada perlu apa? Aku sudah sengaja membiarkan lift yang sudah kutunggu lima belas menit itu hanya untuk mendengarkan berita penting darimu."

Momoi tertawa kecil sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya lalu kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari _handbag_ hitamnya yang sedari tadi menggantung dipergelangan tangan wanita itu.

"_Ja_." Momoi menyodorkan amplop berwarna krem dan kertas merah dengan sedikit motif warna hijau ke arah mengambil dua benda itu sambil menaikkan kedua alis miliknya.

"Apa ini?" Ia langsung bertanya pada Momoi tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu apa isi dari amplop krem dan kertas itu.

"Baca saja. Ka-chan akan menemanimu disana. Aku ingin ikut tapi proyek _winter season_-ku belum selesai. Bersenang-senanglah menggantikanku, ya?" Momoi mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang ditanggapi dengan gidikan _'ngeri' _dari Kise. Wanita itu lalu berjalan menjauhi Kise kearah yang berlawanan.

Sementara pria dengan rambut pirang itu hanya bisa berdiri mematung ditempatnya dengan amplop krem dan kertas merah yang masih tersegel rapi didalam genggaman tangannya.

"Apa-apaan…"

[12:50 AM]

Tubuh pria tinggi berambut pirang itu terlihat seolah-olah diselimuti oleh aura gelap yang amat suram. Cukup suram untuk membuat orang-orang yang sedang berada di restoran makanan Cina itu untuk tidak mendekatinya.

Pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya secara diam-diam ke seisi restora. Cewek-cewek remaja yang biasanya akan mengerubunginya setiap dia berada ditempat umun kini hanya bisa melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan ketakutan.

'_Yah, setidaknya aku bisa dapat sedikit ketenangan.'_

Pria itu meneguk kembali kopi panasnya dari gelas _porcelain_ berlabelkan nama restoran tempat ia sedang makan siang saat itu. Tadi dia sengaja memesan makanan yang dibumbui dengan bahan-bahan pekat khas Asia Timur yang sama sekali bukan seleranya. Mungkin ia berpikir makanan pedas bisa membantunya menghilangkan perasaan jengkelnya saat itu. Tapi jangankan hilang, perasaan jengkel itu justru semakin bertambah karena rasa makanan itu terasa sangat aneh di lidah Kise. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan memesan kopi panas yang sudah menjadi ekstasinya saat sering stress atau kelelahan.

"Oi, Kise." Saat perlahan-lahan ia sudah mulai merasa rileks, sebuah suara khas milik laki-laki langsung dating merampas kembali semua ketenangan yang baru saja didapatnya.

Pria dengan rambut hitam dan alis tebal yang ditautkan satu sama lain tiba-tiba datang menghampiri meja pria pirang itu. Kise melirik sekilas ke asal suara berat itu lalu menatap pria itu datar.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang datang. _Ka-chan?_" Pria itu menambahkan nada mengejek di bagian saat ia menyebutkan nama pria yang juga diucapkan Momoi pagi tadi.

"Jangan main-main. Kau tahu Tokyo itu cukup jauh. Kita harus berangkat sekarang kalau tidak mau mati kelelahan karena terpaksa menunggui kereta malam." Pria itu kelihatan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ejekan Kise barusan dan malah membawa pria pirang itu ke topik yang saat ini paling tidak ingin didiskusikannya.

"Mati kelelahan? Ka-chan, kau terlalu berlebihan." Kise tersenyum ke arah pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu masih dengan kesan meremehkan yang terlalu jelas.

"Baiklah. Paling lama jam tiga. Selain itu namaku Kasamatsu bukan Ka-chan." Pria itu akhirnya menawarkan tawaran kompensasi kepada Kise sambil mengeluarkan buku memo kecil dari saku jas kantornya. Merobek satu lembar lalu menuliskan sesuatu dengan pena yang juga ia keluarkan dari saku jasnya. Setelah menuliskan beberapa huruf _kanji_ di memo itu, ia menyarahkannya pada Kise.

"Kutunggu disitu. Kau juga sudah harus membawa perlengkapan pribadimu untuk seminggu. Jangan lupa." Pria itu membungkuk sedikit ke Kise sambil mengucapkan kalimat sampai jumpa yang formal khas orang Jepang.

Sementara Kise, masih dengan pandangan tidak tertarik, hanya menatap datar ke arah kertas memo pemberian Kasamatsu tadi.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku setuju?" Pria itu tertawa sinis lalu meletakkan kertas memo dari Kasamatsu diatas meja restoran cepat saji itu tanpa menyempatkan diri untuk membacanya. Lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dengan tampang tidak peduli.

[01:35 PM]

*Kise Ryouta's POV*

'_Dua puluh lima menit lagi…'_

Sebenarnya pergi ke Tokyo untuk alas an pekerjaan tidak terlalu buruk. Aku bisa pergi menyelinap keluar saat sedang menunggu giliranku untuk dipotret. Kemudian berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota metropolis seperti Tokyo, lalu bertemu orang baru, dan menambah pengalaman baru juga seperti kemarin. Tapi aku benar-benar sedang kelelahan hari ini. Seluruh tubuhku terasa seperti dibebani oleh ratusan batu raksasa dengan berat puluhan kilo.

Selain itu, rasanya, aku jadi sedikit takut kalau bertemu Aominecchi lagi.

Entah kenapa, mata biru gelap miliknya terlihat begitu kosong dan terasa begitu dingin. Bola matanya terlihat seperti lubang hitam dengan ujung tanpa batas yang akan membuat siapa saja langsung merasa putus asa begitu memasuki lubang itu. Aku merasakan hal itu saat melihat lekat-lekat ke bola matanya kemarin malam.

Saat Aominecchi sedang mengeja namanya. Saat aku memberi tahu namaku. Dan yang terakhir, sekaligus yang paling membuatku tidak ingin melihat sorot itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, saat ia sedang menjelaskan sesuatu mengenai psikologi.

Aku merasa seperti seorang _paranoid_ yang punya ketakutan berlebihan terhadap Tokyo hanya karena sepasang bola mata berwarna _azurite_. Kalau aku mengatakan hal ini sebagai alasan ketidaksediaanku mendatangi Tokyo pada para kru, bisa-bisa aku ditertawai oleh orang-orang satu agensi lalu disuruh menghisap empeng bayi lagi oleh direkturku sebelum akhirnya dipecat.

"Haah…"

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan berat lalu memegangi dahiku yang terasa sakit. Berdiri dari tempat dudukku lalu mematung sebentar sambil menimbang-nimbang sebentar antara dipecat dari kantor lalu menjadi pengangguran, atau, bersusah payah pergi ke Tokyo tapi masih punya kepastian hidup.

"Hahh…"

Satu helaan nafas lagi dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berusaha daripada harus jadi pengangguran menyedihkan dengan empeng bayi.

[01:55 PM]

"Ki-chan no baka! Ka-chan pasti sudah pergi duluan!" Momocchi langsung berteriak kesal padaku saat aku menampakkan diri diruang kerjanya dan setelah aku mengatakan soal Kasamatsu tadi siang.

"Cepat beritahu saja nomor ponselnya padaku…" Aku berusaha menghalangi pukulan-pukulan Momocchi yang diarahkannya padaku. Sambil mencoba menjadi anak manis yang tidak akan bertindak senewen supaya aku tidak perlu berlama-lama menjadi tontonan rekan-rekan kerja Momocchi. Wanita-wanita lain yang berada diruangan itu terus melihati pintu masuk tempat kami berdiri sekarang. Beberapa bahkan terlihat seperti sedang berbisik satu sama lain. Dasar perempuan.

"Sebentar… Ah, ini dia." Momocchi mengeluarkan notes pribadinya lalu mengucapkan beberapa _digit_ angka nomor ponsel Kasamatsu. Aku mengetikkannya diponselku kemudian mengulanginya lagi untuk memastikan tidak ada angka yang salah. Momocchi mengangguk singkat lalu menyuruhku untuk segera menghubungi Kasamatsu.

"Ka-chan itu orang yang mengerikan kalau marah, asal kau tahu. Ditambah lagi dia itu seniormu." Momocchi menggumamkan kalimat peringatan itu sambil memasukkan kembali notes pribadi miliknya kedalam _purse _abu-abunya.

"Hah?" Aku membalasnya dengan heran sambil mencoba menghubungi Kasamatsu dari ponselku. "Berarti kau sudah pernah membuatnya marah?" Aku melanjutkan kalimatku sambil menempelkan ponsel ke telinga kananku.

"Yah… Tidak juga… Aku hanya merobek sedikit bagian _jersey_nya saat masih SMU untuk bahan prakaryaku…" Momocchi mengatakan hal itu padaku sambil memandangi kuku jari tangannya seolah-olah ia tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Kau mengerika- Ah, Kasamatsu-san?" Kalimatku langsung terpotong begitu saja begitu nada tunggu dari ponselku berganti dengan suara Kasamatsu, yang anehnya, tidak terdengar kesal.

Aku berjalan menjauhi Momocchi tapi wanita itu malah mengikutiku seolah tidak mengerti kalau aku membutuhkan privasi saat sedang bertelepon. Aku menatapnya heran lau memberi tanda untuk menjauh. Tapi ia malah menarik bagian lengan jas-ku, lalu menyuruhku untuk sedikit membungkuk agar menyamai tinggi badannya yang tidak sampai 160 cm itu, dan kemudian wanita berambut merah muda itu mendekatkan telinganya ke ponselku.

'_Kise-kun?' _Suara Kasamatsu langsung membuatku menghiraukan Momocchi dan tindakan-tindakan anehnya.

"Ah, _gomen. _Sekarang kau ada dimana?"

'_Aku? Restoran sushi Maji. Ada apa?'_

"Hah?"

'_Ada apa?'_

"Bagaimana dengan soal ayo-pergi-keTokyo-secepatnya-sebelum-kita-mati-kelelahan itu?"

'_Bukankah kita sepakat akan berangkat jam tiga dari stasiun di distrik A?'_

"Yasudah, sekarang kan sudah jam-" Aku langsung membisu sesaat begitu melihat jam yang digantung di koridor lantai 5 itu. Jarum panjangnya berada diantara angka sebelas dan dua belas sementara jarum pendeknya berada diangka dua. Itu artinya masih satu jam lagi sebelum waktu perjanjianku dengan Kasamatsu.

'_Jam dua. Iya, satu jam lagi kita akan berangkat. Pastikan tidak aka nada yang tertinggal. Ja, Kise-kun.' _Kasamatsu langsung memutus koneksi telepon begitu saja tanpa mengetahui _mood_-ku yang berubah menjadi semakin kacau saat itu.

"Ki… chan?" Suara khas Momocchi mengusik indra pendengaranku.

"Ya, Momoi-san?" Aku tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum terformal yang bisa kusunggingkan pada siapapun. Aku berusaha terlihat sesopan mungkin bahkan sampai memanggilnya dengan akhiran '-san'. Aku sudah terlalu kesal untuk bertindak seperti Kise Ryouta yang biasa.

"K-K-GYAAAAA! Ki-chan kau mengerikannn! Menjauh dariku!"

[03:24 PM]

*Author's POV*

Kasamatsu dengan jas dan sebuah _backpack _putih besar yang disandangkan dibahunya sedang berdiri sambil berpegangan pada pegangan yang menggantung di kereta api listrik yang mereka naiki itu. Sementara Kise yang sejak datang ke stasiun itu hingga duduk didalam kereta terus-menerus memasang wajah ditekuk yang suram. Kasamatsu hanya memandanginya dengan pandangan 'mengerti'.

"Ki-"

"Jaaangannn aaajak seooraang yang tuuli berbicaaraaa" Suara nyanyian ber-_pitch_ khas yang terdengar asal-asalan dari Kise langsung memotong kalimat yang hendak diucapkan Kasamatsu barusan.

Kasamatsu refleks membulatkan matanya begitu melihat Kise yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil, menutup kedua telinganya denga kedua tangan besar miliknya sambil menyanyikan lagu yang entah apa judulnya itu. Kasamatsu yang awalnya heran, beberapa detik kemudian langsung tertawa kecil saat melihat pria yang sedang duduk didepannya itu sedang bertindak layaknya bocah yang sedang menunjukkan aksi 'ngambek' karena keinginannya tidak dituruti.

"Tapi kau tidak tuli." Kasamatsu mengatakan hal itu diiringi tawa kecil yang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mereda karena Kise masih terus menutup kedua telinganya.

Kise hanya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kasamatsu dengan sorot mata kesal. Ia menurunkan kedua tangan miliknya yang tadi menutupi telinganya. Menyadari kalau ia sudah melakukan tindakan bodoh karena Kasamatsu baru saja menertawainya, jadi lebih baik kalau dia segera berhenti.

"Apa?" Kasamatsu bertanya pada Kise yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan bola mata kuning keemasannya.

"Kau menyebalkan." Kise mengatakan kalimat kritikan tajam itu dengan nada kesal yang ditujukan pada pria yang sedang berdiri didepannya itu.

"Aku?" Kasamatsu bertanya balik pada Kise yang masih terus menautkan alis miliknya satu sama lain. Seolah terlihat sedang mengadili Kasamatsu yang tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Dan disituasi ini, Kasamatsu memang tidak bersalah. Pria tinggi berambut pirang itu-lah yang terlalu bodoh untuk sekedar menyadari kesalahannya sendiri.

"Ya, kau. _Ka-chan._" Kise menekankan bagian saat ia mengucapkan 'Ka-chan' yang juga dilakukannya saat tadi siang.

Kasamatsu hanya menatap Kise datar. Bola mata hitamnya terlihat jernih dan begitu tenang.

Sementara kedua pria itu sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka, penumpang lain mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan kereta. Pintu kereta terbuka secara otomatis dan membiarkan para penumpang berkeluaran satu persatu.

Kerumunan orang yang saling berdesakan itu membuat perhatian Kasamatsu tertuju pada mereka, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada mereka selama beberapa saat. Lalu melihat kembali kearah Kise yang masih menatapnya intens dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lalu aku harus apa?" Pria dengan alis tebal itu menghela nafas lalu bergerak duduk ke bangku disebelah Kise yang tadinya diduduki oleh seorang wanita tua bertopi merah marun.

"Aku tidak mau orang sepertimu jadi seniorku."

"Bukan salahku kalau aku lahir lebih cepat darimu."

"Aku tidak mau ke Tokyo bersamamu."

"Kita kesana untuk urusan pekerjaan."

"Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu."

"Kalau begitu butalah."

"APA?! Hei!"

Setelah adu mulut yang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya itu selesai, Kise berakhir dengan _mood_ yang semakin memburuk karena Kasmatsu baru saja menyuruhnya untuk menjadi buta. Tapi laki-laki berambut pirang itu pantas mendapatkannya karena untuk ukuran 'kouhai' dia sudah terlalu kelewatan pada seniornya.

"Hei, dengarka-"

Kise hendak melontarkan kalimat protesnya lagi tapi saat ia melihat kearah Kasamatsu, pria itu sudah melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan matanya terpejam.

Alisnya yang tebal terlihat sedikit dikerutkan, seolah-olah ia tidak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut tentang ocehan Kise. _Backpack_-nya diletakkan disamping tubuhnya namun masih disandangkan ke bahu kirinya. Kasamatsu terlihat seperti sedang memaksakan dirinya untuk tertidur.

Kise menatapnya datar untuk beberapa saat lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia lalu ikut-ikutan melipat tangannya dan memejamkan kedua mata kuning keemasan miliknya. Seolah-olah ingin mengejek Kasamatsu yang kelihatan sama sekali tidak peduli.

Dan jadilah pemandangan yang bisa membuat siapa saja tertawa itu bertahan sampai kereta itu berhenti di stasiun utama Tokyo.

[06:04 PM]

"Ayo cepat, Kise-kun." Kasamatsu mengangkat _backpack_ putihnya – yang merupakan satu-satunya barang bawaan pria itu ke Tokyo.

Kise menguap sebentar lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanannnya. Pada akhirnya ia benar-benar tidur selama dua jam didalam kereta itu.

Ia berjalan malas mengikuti Kasamatsu kearah luar stasiun. Barang bawaan Kise juga tidak banyak, hanya ransel yang biasa dipakai untuk _travelling _dan sebuah kantung berisi makanan ringan.

Kise berharap ada hal menarik yang tiba-tiba terjadi dan bisa membantunya untuk menghilangkan kantuk dan pusing yang saat ini tengah menguasai keseluruhan isi kepalanya ini. Saat ini kepalanya terasa begitu berat dan sakit, hampir mirip rasanya dengan _jetlag_ yang pernah ia alami waktu pertama kali menaiki pesawat saat masih kecil. Hingga untuk berjalan, bahkan berdiri saja terasa susah baginya.

"Ki… se. Ryouta?"

Suara berat yang datang tiba-tiba dari belakang Kise dan Kasamatsu membuat dua pria itu serentak menolehkan kepala mereka ke belakang. Kasamatsu dengan wajah biasanya sementara Kise dengan tampang kusut yang berantakan.

Begitu melihat siapa pemilik suara itu, mata Kise langsung membesar dua kali lipat dari ukuran semulanya. Membuat warna dari bola mata kuning keemasan miliknya semakin terlihat jelas. Raut kusut yang tadi tergambar jelas diwajahnya kini berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut.

"A-Ao-Aominecchi?"


	3. How should i put it

Hishashiburi nee? Gomen i didn't update regularly ㅠㅠ

But enjoy is this one! (i hope.)

* * *

***Author's POV***

**[06:15 PM]**

Kise memasang tampang kaget begitu melihat siapa pemilik suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Sementara Kasamatsu menatap heran ke Kise karena ia sama sekali tidak mengenali pria berambut biru tua dengan syal merah yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"A… Aominecc– Hwa–!"

Kalimat pria pirang itu langsung terpotong begitu saja karena kerumunan orang yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam kereta lain membuat pandangan Kise menjadi terhalangi.

'_Tokyo. Tokyo. Diharapkan agar para penumpang memperhatikan langkah.'_

Setelah kalimat pemberitahuan dari pengeras suara itu terdengar, semakin banyak saja orang-orang yang keluar dari dalam kereta. Akibatnya Kise dan Kasamatsu mau tak mau harus menjauh dulu kalau tidak mau mati kehabisan nafas disana.

Begitu kerumunan orang itu sudah agak berkurang, Kise cepat-cepat menghampiri tempat Aomine berdiri tadi dan menghiraukan Kasamatsu yang meneriakinya.

"Oi, Kise! _Matte yo_!"

oOo

Kise mengedarkan pandangannya ke daerah sekeliling begitu ia sampai di tempat Aomine berdiri tadi. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Pria berambut biru gelap itu sudah tidak ada disana.

'_Cepat sekali dia menghilang?' _

Kise menghela nafas.

Sebelumnya dia berpikir kalau mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Bukannya itu mustahil, tapi tetap saja dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.

Lagipula dia tidak punya urusan dengan Aomine, lalu buat apa dia repot-repot mencarinya?

oOo

"Oi, Kise!" Kasamatsu datang menghampiri Kise dengan setengah berlari sambil meneriaki nama pria pirang itu.

Kise mengarahkan wajahnya ke pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu sambil menunjukkan pandangan tidak tertarik. _Backpack _milik Kasamatsu disandangkannya sendiri dipundaknya sementara tas _travelling _Kise, yang tadi dijatuhkan pria pirang itu sebelum berlari, ia seret dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hei! Itu tas milikk-–" Saat Kise menyadari tindakan Kasamatsu itu dia hendak mengatakan kalimat protesnya. Namun kalimat itu terpotong begitu saja karena Kasamatsu sudah terlebih dahulu melempar tas _travelling _milik Kise tepat ke arah si pemilik.

"Oi?!" Kise berteriak heran dan cepat-cepat pria pirang itu membungkuk sedikit untuk mengambil tasnya. Lalu saat ia melihat kembali ke tempat Kasamatsu berdiri tadi, ia mendapati pria itu sudah berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Hei!?" Kise bergegas menghampiri Kasamatsu sambil membawa _travelling bag_-nya.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?!" Saat Kise sudah menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kasamatsu, pria pirang itu langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kasamatsu sambil menatap pria beralis tebal itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau melupakan barang bawaanmu." Kasamatsu membalas Kise datar sambil terus berjalan ke arah luar stasiun.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberinya dengan cara yang lebih sopan?" Kise mengkritik Kasamatsu, masih dengan nada kesal.

"Aku tidak menyangka orang yang dapat dengan tiba-tiba meninggalkan _manager_-nya tanpa permisi bisa berbicara soal sopan santun." Kasamatsu membalas Kise dengan kalimat sarkastik yang disampaikan dengan nada datar. Membuat kalimat itu malah terdengar jauh lebih menakutkan.

Akibatnya, Kise hanya bisa membisu tanpa satupun kalimat protes yang keluar dari mulutnya selama sisa perjalanan mereka malam itu.

oOo

**[08:31 PM]**

"Kise-kun–"

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau akan memanggilku dengan akhiran -kun." Kise memotong kalimat yang tadinya hendak diucapkan Kasamatsu dengan nada dan tampang yang kelihatan tidak peduli.

Kasamatsu menghela nafas panjang lalu kemudian memijat pelipisnya.

"Baik, Kise. Dengar, kau mau makan?" Kasamatsu akhirnya memilih untuk melakukannya sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria pirang itu agar semuanya cepat selesai.

Kise awalnya memasang tampang heran namun setelah ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya ia sadar kalau waktu sudah berlalu begitu cepat saat mereka sedang berjalan mengelilingi Tokyo.

Kise akhirnya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kasamatsu yang sedang menunggu jawaban dan kemudian mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, ayo cari tempat makan." Kasamatsu mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi sementara Kise mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka berjalan selama beberapa menit sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling, kalau-kalau mereka menemukan tempat yang kelihatan menarik.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang – sudah sangat terlambat – terlintas di kepala model berambut pirang itu. Ia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan memanggil Kasamatsu.

"Ada apa?" Kasamatsu merespon panggilan Kise dengan nada sopan khas 'orang-orang kantoran'.

"Senpa– Ah, Kasamatsu! Bukankah biasanya hotel menyediakan fasilitas untuk makan malam?" Kise bertanya dengan nada was-was pada Kasamatsu yang berdiri didepannya.

"Memang." Kasamatsu menaikkan alisnya sedikit sambil menatap Kise dengan pandangan datar.

"Lalu… Untuk apa… kita mencari tempat makan?" Model berambut pirang itu sekarang menggunakan nada yang terkesan lebih-lebih hati daripada kalimat sebelumnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak lapar?" Kasamatsu, bukannya menjawab, malah mengajukan pertanyaan lain pada model berambut pirang yang sedang kebingungan itu.

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, kalau kita akan menginap di ho–"

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan menginap di hotel?"

…

…

"HAAH?!" Beberapa saat setelah Kise mendengar kalimat Kasamatsu barusan, ia langsung berteriak dengan volume suara yang agak kuat pada Kasamatsu yang tidak bosan-bosannya memasang wajah datar.

"_Cho- Chotto matte_! Apa maksudmu kita tidak akan menginap dihotel?!" Volume suara model berambut pirang itu bertambah semakin kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Cukup kuat untuk membuat perhatian orang-orang yang saat itu sedang berada di jalanan kota Tokyo tertuju pada mereka.

Kasamatsu melirik sebentar ke arah orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka itu lalu membuat gestur yang menandakan pada Kise untuk mengikutinya.

Kise nampak tidak mengerti awalnya, namun akhirnya ia memilih untuk berhenti memprotes dan mulai mengikuti langkah Kasamatsu daripada harus terus-terusan dipelototi oleh banyak pasang mata.

oOo

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang itu, sekarang Kasamatsu dan Kise sudah berada di depan pintu sebuah warung makan bergaya tradisional khas Jepang yang terletak di tepi jalan kota Tokyo.

Kasamatsu membuka pintu warung makan itu lalu terdengar sambutan bernada ceria dari pelayan restoran tersebut. "Selamat datang!"

Kasamatsu – dan Kise yang mengikuti dibelakangnya – melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam bangunan dengan desain orisinil itu. Kasamatsu menghampiri meja kosong lalu kemudian duduk dibangkunya. Sementara Kise hanya terus mengikuti semua gerakan yang dilakukan Kasamatsu.

"Jadi?" Kise bertanya dengan nada kesal pada Kasamatsu setelah akhirnya kedua orang itu sudah duduk ditempat yang tepat untuk dapat berbicara tanpa ada gangguan.

"Apa?" Ini yang kedua kalinya Kasamatsu tidak menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya dan malah mengajukan pertanyaan lain. Membuat lawan bicaranya ingin – setidaknya – melayangkan pukulan agar Kasamatsu bisa cepat mengerti.

Kise menghela nafasnya lalu melonggarkan sedikit ikatan dasi hitam yang melengkapi setelan jas abu-abunya mulai dari pagi tadi.

"Jadi… Kapan kau akan mulai menjelaskan alasan dari ini semua?" Kise berkata dengan nada halus. Bukan karena dia ingin bersikap sok sopan. Tapi itu tanda kalau dia sedang mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Ini semua?" Pria dengan alis tebal itu melakukan hal yang sama lagi dengan nada dan wajah yang kelihatan sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

Apa IQ Kasamatsu hanya berkisar antara dua digit angka saja? Kise mulai merasa amat sangat lelah.

Banyak hal yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang. Pria bersyal merah dengan rambut biru tua gelap itu, dan dirinya sendiri yang sedang terjebak di dalam alur tak jelas yang melelahkan ini.

"Kise?" Suara Kasamatsu membuyarkan lamunan pria pirang itu dan menyeretnya kembali ke kenyataan.

"Ah, lupakan. Aku hanya seorang model malang yang bahkan di kesempatan pertamanya untuk bekerja diluar kota saja tidak difasilitasi dengan layak." Kise menggumamkan kalimat sarkastik khasnya itu sambil memain-mainkan sumpit yang disediakan dimeja tempat mereka duduk saat itu.

Kasamatsu menatap model berambut pirang itu dengan pandangan yang agak heran, awalnya. Lalu kemudian, giliran pria dengan alis tebal itu yang menghela nafas.

Begitu melihat reaksi Kasamatsu itu Kise mengerutkan alisnya dan berhenti memainkan sumpitnya sambil melirik kesal ke arah Kasamatsu.

"Kurasa Momoi tidak mengatakan semuanya padamu, ya?" Kasamatsu memijit dahinya pelan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. "Wanita itu… Ternyata dia masih belum berubah…" Kasamatsu mendesis pelan sambil masih terus memegangi dahinya.

Kise hanya bisa menatap Kasamatsu heran dan pikirannya menarik kesimpulan bahwa Momoi dan Kasamatsu memang saling mengenal satu sama lain karena baru saja pria beralis tebal itu menggumamkan sesuatu tentang rekan kerjanya itu.

"Sudahlah. Aku lapar." Kasamatsu tiba-tiba berhenti memegangi dahinya dan dengan cepat tangannya meraih daftar menu yang terletak diatas meja dan tidak menghiraukan pandangan heran dari Kise.

"Hei tungg–"

"Kau akan tahu semua begitu kita selesai makan., dan akan lebih mudah jika aku tidak menjelaskannya sekarang." Kasamatsu memotong kalimat Kise cepat.

Tapi nampaknya model berambut pirang itu tidak puas dengan pernyataan yang tidak memberi penjelasan apa-apa dari Kasamatsu barusan dan ia hendak membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Lebih cepat kita keluar dari sini, akan lebih cepat juga kau mengetahui semuanya." Kasamatsu menghentikan tindakan Kise dengan kalimatnya sambil menatap model berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan serius.

Dan Kise, yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba teringat pada perkataan Momoi tentang betapa mengerikannya Kasamatsu kalau sedang marah, tanpa bicara ini-itu lagi langsung mengurungkan niat protesnya.

Kasamatsu kembali menatap daftar menu digenggaman tangannya setelah yakin kalau Kise tidak akan mengeluarkan kalimat protes lagi.

"Kalimatmu sama sekali tidak memberi penjelasan apa-apa…" Kise menggumam sambil menghela nafas pelan dan meraih satu daftar menu lain yang disediakan dimeja mereka itu.

"Apa?" Suara Kasamatsu tiba-tiba mengejutkan Kise yang tengah sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri.

"A.. Ah? Ahahaha, _nandemonai_." Kise memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa senatural mungkin lalu cepat-cepat menghindari tatapan mata ofensif dari Kasamatsu dan mengarahkan pandangan matanya sendiri ke daftar menu yang sedang dipegangnya.

Sebentar Kise bisa merasa dengan bebas menghina atau mengata-ngatai Kasamatsu tapi sebentar lagi pria beralis tebal itu bisa membuatnya diam dan tidak mampu berkutik.

Dan bisa ditebak, dalam hatinya, pria pirang itu pasti sedang mengutuki tentang betapa sialnya dirinya saat ini.

oOo

**[09:35 PM]**

"_Arigatou gozaimasu!" _Teriakan dari salah seorang pelayan warung makan itu terdengar begitu Kasamatsu dan Kise melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari bangunan kecil itu.

Begitu mereka keluar dari bangunan itu, Kasamatsu mengatakan ia akan memimpin jalan karena Kise tidak tahu soal tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

Yang hanya dibalas dengan 'Bukankah kau tadi juga sudah memimpin jalan dan seenaknya memilih tempat makan tanpa bertanya padaku dulu, jadi untuk apa bertanya?' dengan nada sarkastik dari Kise.

Kalau orang biasa pasti sudah meninggalkan Kise disitu sendirian setelah mendaratkan satu pukulan ke wajah tampannya itu. Tapi yang ada disitu saat itu bukan orang biasa tapi Kasamatsu, dan pria beralis tebal itu memilih untuk mengangguk singkat lalu mulai berjalan.

Mereka berjalan menjauhi jalanan utama kota Tokyo dan mulai memasuki daerah blok-blok perumahan. Mereka sudah berjalan melewati setidaknya tiga belas blok.

"Lalu setelah ini aku akan tahu semuanya?" Kise memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka sejak keluar dari warung makan tadi dengan nada mengejek.

Kise mengira Kasamatsu akan menceramahinya lagi tapi ternyata pria dengan alis tebal itu hanya mengangguk singkat. Melihat respon datar dari Kasamatsu, Kise hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak tertarik.

Setelah melewati tiga blok lagi, Kasamatsu menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah rumah dengan ukuran medium.

Tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil. Dinding luarnya dilapisi cat dengan warna putih gading. Pagar yang membatasi halaman rumah itu dengan jalanan luar berwarna biru pucat.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari penampilan luar rumah itu. Tapi, sinar lampu putih yang menembus jendela rumah itu dan berbagai jenis suara yang terdengar samar dari dalamnya memberi kesan 'hangat' pada rumah itu.

Kise memandangi tempat itu sebentar dan kelihatan terhanyut kedalam dunianya sendiri.

"Kise? Ayo masuk." Suara berat Kasamatsu menarik pria pirang itu kembali kenyataan dan dengan otomatis membuyarkan lamunannya juga.

"Hah? Kau kenal pemilik rumah ini?" Kise menghampiri Kasamatsu yang sedang membuka pagar rumah itu dengan sebuah kunci.

'_Dia bahkan punya kuncinya?' _Kise membatin sambil menatap tindakan yang sedang dilakukan Kasamatsu dengan pandangan agak terkejut.

Setelah Kasamatsu membuka pagar rumah itu sepenuhnya ia menatap Kise dengan pandangan datar lalu menunjuk sesuatu yang terpajang di dinding yang mengitari halaman rumah itu.

Sebuah papan nama kayu dengan ukuran sekitar 12 cm x 12 cm. Papan nama yang menunjukkan nama pemilik dari rumah berukuran medium itu. Beberapa huruf _kanji _Jepang tertulis disana membentuk sebuah nama keluarga yang bagi Kise nampak familiar.

Model berambut pirang itu mengernyitkan dahinya sebentar saat membaca huruf _kanji _di papan nama itu. Namun kemudian wajahnya tergantikan dengan raut terkejut.

Belum sempat model pirang itu bereaksi lebih lanjut, Kasamatsu langsung menyuarakan pernyataan yang membuat Kise tambah terkejut.

"Bukan hanya kenal. Ini rumahku." Kasamatsu berkata datar pada Kise yang masih menatap papan nama bertuliskan 'Kasamatsu' itu dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Hei, ayo masuk. Tulisan dipapan itu tidak akan berubah selama apapun kau menatapnya."

Kasamatsu mengatakan kalimat itu pada Kise dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Sambil menyunggingkan _senyum _ke arah model berambut pirang yang kini kelihatan ketakutan itu.

oOo

***Kise Ryouta's POV***

**[10:16 PM]**

Sialan.

Sekarang aku berada – terjebak, lebih tepatnya – disini. Di rumah Kasamatsu.

Apa selanjutnya? Apa ayahnya akan menghabisiku setelah ia selesai menceritakan semua kelakuan _luar _biasa-ku yang telah kuperbuat pada anaknya di hari pertamanya bekerja sebagai managerku?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Memangnya Kasamatsu itu apa? Perempuan? Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi hanya pengecut yang akan melakukan tindakan seperti itu.

Kalau begitu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

"Kise?" Suara Kasamatsu membuyarkan seluruh pikiran-pikiran horrorku dan membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Eeh? Ya?" Aku membalasnya singkat sambil mengarahkan pandanganku pada Kasamatsu yang sedang _tersenyum_.

Aku bisa bayangkan yang terburuk, tapi setidaknya ada kemungkinan nyawaku bisa selamat.

oOo

"Aku pulang." Kasamatsu masuk kerumahnya dan aku mengikuti dari belakang.

Rumah itu bahkan terkesan lebih hangat di dalam. Sinar lampunya ternyata tidak sepenuhnya berwarna putih, ada sedikit warna keemasan yang terlihat samar-samar. Lantai di dalamnya terbuat dari kayu dan terasa agak hangat akibat pemanas ruangan.

Seorang wanita yang berusia sekitar empat puluhan tiba-tiba keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Wajahnya terlihat gembira saat melihat Kasamatsu. Tidak sesulit itu untuk menebak kalau wanita dengan rambut berwarna kecoklatan itu adalah ibu Kasamatsu.

"Okaeri, Yukio… Are? Kita kedatangan tamu?" Wanita itu menghampiri kami lalu menatapku dengan pandangan ramah.

Aku membungkukkan badanku sedikit ke arahnya.

"Dia Kise Ryouta, model yang kutangani." Kasamatsu memperkenalkanku pada ibunya dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

Aku tersenyum ke arah wanita berambut kecoklatan itu dan ia balas tersenyum balik.

"Masuklah, Kise-kun. Kau boleh anggap tempat ini sebagai rumahmu sendiri." Ia mengatakan kalimat sambutan yang hangat itu lalu mengajak kami bergabung ke ruang keluarga.

Aku mengangguk lalu mengikuti Kasamatsu dan ibunya yang mulai berjalan.

oOo

Aku mengira akan mendapati figur seorang ayah yang tegas dan saudara-saudara Kasamatsu yang sama dewasanya dengan dirinya diruang keluarga ini.

Tapi yang sekarang ada diruangan itu adalah dua orang anak kecil, seorang remaja dan seorang laki-laki yang berusia kira-kira sama dengan ibu Kasamatsu.

"Nii-chan! Okaeri!" – Seorang anak perempuan kecil

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Siapa dia?" – Seorang anak laki-laki kecil

"Nee, Yukio. Siapa dia?" – Pria yang kuragukan adalah ayahnya Kasamatsu. Karena aku mengira ayahnya Kasamatsu adalah seorang yang tegas. Tapi dari yang bisa kulihat, pria ini sangat berlawanan dengan Kasamatsu.

"Nii-san, okaeri." – Remaja putri berambut hitam yang mirip dengan ibu Kasamatsu.

Keempat orang itu bergantian berbicara pada Kasamatsu. Tapi yang bersangkutan hanya menggumam tak jelas dan menyuruhku untuk memperkenalkan diriku sendiri.

Kasamatsu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke _futon _yang ada ditengah-tengah ruangan itu, meninggalkan aku dan keempat orang yang sedang menatap penasaran ke arahku.

"Eeh, ore wa… Kise Ryouta. Yoroshiku." Aku memperkenalkan diriku seadanya kepada mereka.

Hening.

Setelah beberapa detik lewat, aku tidak mendapat respon apa-apa. Beberapa menit lewat, dan aku masih belum juga mendapat respon apa-apa.

Ada keheningan aneh yang mengisi ruangan itu begitu aku menyebut namaku.

…

…

"EEH?! Kise? Kise Ryouta yang model itu? Wah, Yukio hebat…"

Teriakan itu secara tidak terduga ternyata berasal dari ayah Kasamatsu. Pria itu manggut-manngut sambil memperhatikanku.

"Kiche?"

Anak laki-laki kecil yang tadi menyapa Kasamatsu datang menghampiriku sambil mengucapkan namaku dengan 'aksen' khas balita. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Bukan 'Kiche' tapi 'Kise' selain itu gunakan akhiran –san untuk orang yang baru pertama kali kau temui."

Remaja putri yang duduk disebelah ayah Kasamatsu _mengoreksi _ucapan seorang balita. Yang benar saja, mana ada seorang perempuan yang mau melakukan se-kaku itu. Tapi akhirnya aku memilih tersenyum kecil padanya, mengisyaratkan kalau itu bukan masalah besar.

"Kiche-tan?"

Kali ini giliran anak perempuan kecil yang menghampiriku sambil mengucapkan namaku – masih dengan 'aksen' khas balitanya. Mungkin maksudnya adalah 'Kise-san'? Tapi aku menghiraukan hal itu dan tersenyum kearah dua anak kecil yang didepanku itu.

Mereka menarik bagian bawah jasku dan menyuruhku untuk duduk. Aku tersenyum tipis lalu mengikuti permintaan mereka. Aku duduk didekat _futon _itu dan bisa melihat Kasamatsu yang sudah tertidur.

Yang lelah bukan dia saja, tapi aku juga. Sialan.

Tapi kurasa tidak buruk juga, kedua anak-anak ini terlihat begitu manis. Aku tersenyum lagi saat melihat mereka duduk berdampingan sambil melipat kakinya didepanku.

Mereka berdua terlihat sangat mirip satu sama lain – agak susah juga membedakannya. Keduanya memiliki rambut coklat yang mirip dengan milik ibu Kasamatsu. Mata mereka terlihat begitu besar di wajah mungil dengan pipi berisi itu.

"Kiche-tan?" Anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat yang agak lebih pendek – itu pembedanya, mungkin? – dari saudaranya itu memanggilku lagi.

"Ya?" Aku balas tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kiche-tan… Main mobilan?" Anak laki-laki itu mengatakan kalimat pertanyaan yang menurutku… polos? Bodoh? Atau, manis? Ketiganya, mungkin.

Aku tersenyum kecil kearah anak laki-laki itu lalu menggeleng, "Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk berhenti bermain mainan itu."

Dia kelihatan kecewa begitu aku mengatakan kalimat itu, tapi aku juga tidak mau berbohong dengan bilang kalau aku yang berusia 2o tahun ini masih suka bermain mobil-mobilan.

"Baka! Kiche-tan itu sama dengan Nii-chan!" Anak perempuan disebelahnya langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Kiche-tan pasti main rumah-rumahan, kan?" Anak perempuan itu bertanya padaku sambil memberi sorot mata berharap.

Aku sempat ingin mengatakan '_ya_' karena diserang dengan tatapan semacam itu tapi aku buru-buru menggeleng karena tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau aku mengiyakannya.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum 'minta maaf' pada mereka dan kedua anak itu langsung menatapku dengan pandangan… terpana? Entahlah.

Yang jelas, pipi kedua anak itu kelihatan seperti sedikit diwarnai oleh warna merah dan mata mereka terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Kiche-tan ayo main!" Tiba-tiba mereka berdua serentak melompat kearahku sambil memelukku dengan lengan-lengan mungil mereka.

"Eeh?" Aku kaget dengan perlakuan yang tiba-tiba itu dan hanya bisa diam ditempat.

"Kiche-tan ayo main, ayo ma–"

"Kise-san pasti lelah, biarkan dia istirahat." Ayah Kasamatsu memotong perkataan mereka dan berusaha untuk menyelamatkanku – mungkin?.

"Yahh?" Kedua anak itu langsung melihat kearah ayah mereka dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Ayo, Akane, Hattori. Kise-san juga pasti ingin main. Tapi besok, tidak hari ini." Ibu Kasamatsu tiba-tiba masuk keruang keluarga itu sambil membawa dua piayama ukuran anak-anak.

"Janji?" Mereka berdua serentak menanyakan hal itu kearah ibu mereka – bukannya kepadaku – dengan tatapan berharap.

Ibu mereka tidak menjawab tetapi hanya tersenyum kemudian mendekati kedua anak itu lalu menggendong mereka dan membawa mereka keluar.

"Si kembar memang suka begitu. Gomen ne, Kise-san."

Ayah Kasamatsu meminta maaf padaku lalu menyuruhku untuk pergi beristirahat setelah ia memberikan petunjuk soal arah ke ruang yang akan kutempati selama beberapa hari kedepan.

'_Jadi mereka berdua memang kembar.'_ Aku membatin lalu kemudian tersenyum kearah ayah Kasamatsu dan mengucapkan selamat malam.

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu itu dan mencari ruangan yang dimaksud ayah Kasamatsu. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menemukan kamar tidur yang mereka sediakan untukku itu, dan begitu aku mencapai kasur yang ada didalam ruangan itu aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku keatasnya.

oOo

[12:05 PM]

Sudah selarut ini dan mataku masih tidak bisa terpejam juga. Aku juga bingung, padahal hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan. Aku mulai mengkhawatirkan masa depanku akan terancam karena perubahan drastis pada wajahku, karena wajah itu ibarat nyawa bagi seorang model. Mungkin menurutmu itu berlebihan tapi, terserah, itu menurutku.

Hari ini banyak sekali kejadian yang terjadi. Mulai dari tugas dadakan itu, perjalanan menyebalkan dari Kanagawa ke Tokyo, sikap Kasamatsu, dan yang terakhir dia bahkan belum menjelaskan soal hal ini. Soal kalau aku akan menginap selama seminggu penuh dirumahnya.

Yah, aku juga sudah paham akan situasinya. Jadi tidak masalah.

Lalu ada satu hal lagi,

"Aominecchi…"

Aku menyebut nama itu dengan setengah berbisik meskipun tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa karena tidak ada orang selain diriku dikamar itu. Namun entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau Aomine akan muncul kapan dan dimana saja cukup hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya saja.

Konyol, memang.

Aomine tinggal di Tokyo dan ada kemungkinan kami akan bertemu lagi. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku merasa ada hal yang ganjil pada pria dengan rambut biru gelap itu.

Bertemu dengannya lagi merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak pilihan yang tidak akan pernah kupilih.

Tapi entah kenapa saat kami secara tidak sengaja bertemu distasiun hari ini aku malah berlari meninggalkan Kasamatsu dan mengejarnya, tapi pria berambut biru gelap itu sudah tidak ada ditempat awalnya.

Aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa saat itu aku berlari mengejarnya dan alasan kenapa Aomine tiba-tiba menghilang. Pria itu terlalu misterius untuk bisa diprediksi.

Mengingat soal kejadian itu, aku jadi sadar kalau Kasamatsu tidak bertanya apa-apa soal Aomine. Mungkin karena dia kesal aku berlari meninggalkannya? Entahlah.

"Gahh! Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu rumit?!" Aku mengacak-acak rambutku lalu kemudian membenamkan seluruh wajahku ke bantal.

Berharap bisa tidur setidaknya sejenak untuk beristirahat dan angkat tangan dari rumitnya keadaan yang kualami sekarang.

* * *

How's it? o v o


End file.
